Pictionary
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: When Sakura junior finds a box full of albums at the Uchiha estate she realizes that behind every picture is a story. SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, NejiTenTen, InoShikamaruTemari and onesided LeeSakura.


Title- Pictionary

Chapter 1: Behind every picture is a story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

* * *

Sakura adjusted the suitcase in her hand. It was filled with everything she would need for one summer and a little more in case of emergency. She had been standing outside for quite a while now. Unable to take her eyes off the eyesore that was the Uchiha Estate. She couldn't believe her mother use to live there! The place looked like it belonged in a scary story, with its faded color and broken shutters. Everything about the place screamed old. Dust had collected on the window panes over the years and birds had taken to nesting in the old bird houses her grandmother had never got around to taking down. The only good thing was the huge fields of flowers, which probably had something to do with her grandmother. Actually she was her Great-Great Grandmother; the one she was named after to be exact. To avoid confusion she usually just called her baachan. She had expected her grandmother to yell at her but she had only smiled sadly and told her she reminded her of someone she used to know. She heard from her mother that her Great-Great Grandmother had had startling pink hair and bright green eyes, all that had went with her fiery personality. Her nana's pink hair had now turned gray and her bright green eyes how now dimmed to a dull green. Anyone could tell that Sakura and Nana were related. Sakura had black hair with natural pink highlights and bright green eyes. It was uncanny how much they resembled each other, at least in appearance. Personality wise they couldn't be farther apart. Every time she visited they often got in to arguments which had resulted in Sakura not visiting often. That's why when her mother told her that she would stay with her Nana _all _summer she had practically run out of the house screaming. She had begged and begged not to go but her mother had been adamant about her decision. So Sakura had spent the long trip ride to the Uchiha Estate alternating between sulking and glaring at her mother.

The stairs shook as she strutted up the steps; she ignored the dust that spewed from the old wooden stairs. Sometimes she wondered if the house would just collapse on them in the middle of the night. She hesitantly tapped her hand on the paper sliding door._ 'Everyone I know has wooden doors; trust baachan to stick with the old ways'_ she thought wirily. Two minutes later the door opened to reveal a short old lady with gray hair. Her green eyes eyed her carefully before she told Sakura to follow her. Sakura was led into a spacious room that had only one bed and dresser. There was a window across from the bed but it did not provide much light. Sakura hastily dropped her suitcase on to her bed and slipped her shoes off by the door. She opened up her pack and took out some paper and color pencils. She placed the items on the dresser and turned back to baachan.

"This is where you will stay for the remainder of the summer. You can unpack your things and if you are hungry I will prepare you some ramen." Baachan said quietly.

Sakura nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Good. If you need me I will be in the tea room." Baachan said before slowly walking out the door.

Sakura sighed. She just knew this was going to be a long summer.

Baachan sat in the tea room drinking a small cup of tea. Before her was an apple, peeled and cut into fours. She smiled sadly. It was amazing how much memories one simple apple could bring back. Her thoughts shifted to her granddaughter and she mentally sighed. It was no secret that they did not get along. Sakura junior was always challenging her trying to make her adjust into modern society. To put it simply she didn't want to adjust. All she had now was a few memories of the past and even those were slipping in this ever changing world. She knew for a fact that Sakura junior hadn't taken off her shoes at the front door because she knew it would annoy her. And it did but she wouldn't give her the satisfactory of knowing that. Baachan sighed, this time audibly. She just knew this was going to be a long summer.

After she had finished putting away her belongings, Sakura decided she should do some exploring. She had never really been through the whole house. Every time she visited she was usually restricted to one room. Walking down a narrow hallway she came to blue sliding door. She figured she could start with this room and work her way up.

The room was filled with boxes. Each labeled and pit off into one corner. She was about to turn and leave when one particular box caught her eye. Out of all the boxes in the room it was the only one that wasn't brown. The box was a soft pink and it had the word _'Memories' _spelled out in nice white letters. Unable to hold in her curiosity she picked up the box and put it on a dusty table in the corner. The tape that sealed the box came off relatively easy and did not rip of any of the pink paneling. Pushing back the flaps she was able to take a good look at what was inside. The box was filled with photo albums. She took out the first album on the top. The album looked more like a scrap book. It was a cheerful red and had pink cherry blossoms lining the sides. The first picture she saw was a faded picture of team seven. A blond haired boy glared at a black haired boy who glared right back. A girl with pink hair was in the center smiling happily while a gray haired man smiled at the camera, or what she guessed was smiling because she couldn't see his mouth and one of his eyes which were covered by a mask. Each of his hands rested on one of the boys head. Even though the two boys were glaring at each other she could tell that it was not because they hated each other. In fact she could tell they were both holding back a smile. She wondered if she asked would her baachan tell her about them…

"What are you doing in here" came a soft voice from near the door.

_'Well speak of the devil'_ "I was just looking around."

"You know better than to go through my things Sakura, but since you already have there is nothing I can do to stop you. I suppose you want to know who the people in that photograph are." Sakura nodded.

"Very well then. Follow me and bring the albums with you." Baachan said while walking out the door. Sakura hurriedly grabbed the box and followed Baachan into the tea room. Sakura laid the albums out onto the table and sat next to baachan. She watched as Baachan poured some tea into two cups, before placing the kettle in the center of the table. Baachan began to peel an apple and divided it into four pieces putting two on each plate.

"So Baachan, who are the people in the picture?"

Baachan raised a slender finger and pointed to the black-haired boy "That is your Great-Great Grandfather Sasuke" I peered over at the picture. So this is where I had aquired my bloodline limit from. My bloodline limit was not something I was proud of. Anyone who did have one mainly kept it to themselves so they would not be called a freak. Since there are no more ninja's except in our history textbooks, people have decided to forget they ever had a bloodline limit to. Another slender finger raised and pointed to the blond-hared boy. "This was my other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto."

My eyes widened. "Uzamaki Naruto? As in the sixth Hokage Uzamaki Naruto?" Baachan nodded; a small smile on her face. "This gray haired man here was our sensei, Kakashi the copy ninja." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "Shortly after we were made genins, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and I all took a picture together." She smiled at the memory. "I remember waking up the day after the picture was taken and thinking that I was better than all the other girls because I was put into a group with Sasuke-kun. I was so innocent back then and had never witnessed much less had been in a war. That didn't last long of course." At this her smile faltered.

I was genuinely intrigued now. Since we were always argueing I had never heard about her past. Something interesting had to have happened I mean she was over one hundred years old. I was going to be here for a long time so I might as well make the best of it. I turned to the next page in the photo album. There was a picture of team seven and what had come to be known as the rookie 9. I had read about them in my textbook. I had also read a little bit about the Sound/Konoha war.

"Baachan, can you tell me what it was like to live as a ninja? I never have and it seems like it was fun. Also what were the rookie 9 like?"

Baachan simply smiled. She had this far away look in her eyes and I just knew she was no longer in modern day konoha. She began her tale through closed eyes. The warm June heat beamed down on us from the window but Baachan didn't seem to notice.

"I grew up in a time where ninja's were not just names in a history book and where honor and friendship were more important than money. On my first day as a genin Kakashi- sensei taught me something that I would not forget for the rest of my life. He said "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum."

_'He sounds like he was really wise'_ Sakura thought. Sakura stared at her Great-Great grandmother; noticing the bittersweet smile that lined her lips. _'I wonder what else I don't know about baachan' _

As the sun descended behind the clouds only one thought was running through their minds.

_'Maybe she's not so bad after all'_

_

* * *

_Well just so you know this is not a one-shot. I plan to make this a multi-chaptered story. 


End file.
